Yes, I Do Love You
by Rei-06
Summary: It's a Two-Shot now! Sasuke asks a question, and Hinata answers truthfully. OOC, AU. SasuHina
1. Yes, I Do Love You

Finally! 3:00 o'clock! Sasuke Uchiha couldn't be any happier.

This oh-so-dreaded day of school had finally come to an end. Well, it was actually a very good day. In the morning they had a tornado drill. They also had a fund raiser assembly, an unexpected fire drill, and a couple of minutes of class left to watch a movie before lunch. After that he had art and reading, and those just happened to be his favorite classes

But of course, that left the students unattended almost all morning, which gave the fan girls plenty of time to chase after their Sasuke.

'When I get home, I'm going to take a long nap and then-' planned Sasuke.

Right now he was on his way to his locker, one of his favorite things to do, because that meant he got to see _her_.

"Hey man! What's up?" asked the heavenly creature.

"Oh, hey. Hinata!" he answered casually

It may not seem like it, but THE SASUKE UCHIHA had a crush on HINATA HYUUGA. It probably started in seventh grade, when they met. 

_He had walked into the science classroom just as the bell rang. He looked around and noticed it was a small class. Only ten kids._

_Most of the people in there didn't't talk to him, except for the girls. Damn those girls. _

"_Hey, Sasuke, why don't you sit next to me?"_

"_Don't be stupid, he's sitting next to me!"_

"_No, me!"_

_Why the hell were those girls only fighting over him? He looked around the room again, Gaara was there. Girls usually also�fought over Gaara, so why were they fighting only�over him now?_

"_Hey, Sasuke! Over here!" shouted Naruto._

_He looked over to see Naruto the class clown. He had to admit that kid was funny, so he wouldn't't mind sitting next to him._

"_Hey guys," he greeted, "And girl." The girl was sitting next to Gaara._

'_Oh, great, a fan girl.' He thought to himself _

_They all greeted back except for the girl she was busy reading a book._

_The teacher finally came in and talked to them about, herself, rules, and expectations. After that they had time to socialize and get to know each other better. _

"_So what did you do over the break, Gaara?"_

"_Just, stuff."_

_That's usually how the day went for the first semester. For the second semester they had a different teacher(because the other one won the lottery and moved to Cancun over the Holidays), and for some 'strange' reason the acted up more. That's when the girl, Hinata, started talking… to Gaara._

"_So yeah, like, then my leg was all bloody and I had to drag myself to the front office for someone to help me and my leg…" and that was Gaara, talking about his time at the indoor skate park._

_"Ha, ha, that's cool!" exclaimed Hinata._

"_Hinata, don't let yourself be influenced by Gaara." commented the teacher._

"_Yes, Miss. Yuhi! … and then what happened?"_

"_Why are you so interested in this?" asked the Uchiha. _

"_I dunno. Do you have a problem with me knowing about Gaara's bloody adventures?"_

"_Well, no, but it seems strange for a girl to find this amusing." _

"_Well, then, I guess I'm a feminine boy or something." _

_And that's how it started. Sasuke Uchiha's crush on Hinata Hyuuga._

"So, are you going to sell stuff for the fund raiser?" she asked.

"Eh, probably not"

"That stuff is going to pay for our field trip, you idiot."

"Whatever. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

He seemed hesitant."Why do you hate me so much?"

Hinata almost choked on her power-aid. "What? Dude, I don't hate you!"

"Yes you do!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah, you do?" he asked.

"No! I love you!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"How much?" he teased.

"So much I could kiss you!"

"Cool! Well see you around!" he left quickly. So quick that he didn't see Hinata's perpetual smile disappear.

"Tch, I tell him I love him and he thinks I'm fooling around." She grumbled as she slammed her locker door."Well, now no one can say that I keep my feelings to myself."


	2. The Feeling's Mutual

I knew the grass was wet. The feeling on my butt told me so. Sitting on the grass at three am in the morning was not the best idea but very relaxing. Wind blew past my face while I plucked little blades of grass out the Earth.

Inside my head, I had no idea what was happening. Pandemonium just swirled around. It really ticked of me of that I couldn't understand my own feelings when I was the most emotional person in the world.

And what exactly is my problem?

Sasuke Uchiha

He was always on my mind, never seeming to leave. I had worked my schedule so that I would bump into him between classes and before I knew it I longed for those friendly hugs he'd give me in the hallways. Sometimes, I'd find myself not wanting to let go of him. Only on days that I felt brave did I hold on I little bit longer, saying that I wanted him close to me because the heat of his body felt nice, then laughing when we'd let go making everything seem like a joke.

This didn't make me a bad person, right?

It doesn't matter, because I knew what I wanted, and at this moment that was impossible to attain.

_CRASH!_

With a frighted jolt I turned around trying desperately to see the origin of the sound. Then the footsteps began.

"Ugh! Sasuke you scared me!" I whined as he walked towards me letting out a chuckle. Did I forget to mention he was my neighbor too, so I got a good morning hug before school and a good bye hug after school.

"Sorry, What are you doing out here?"

"It doesn't matter, it's my backyard. I can be here if I want to. What are you doing here? I would understand if this was _your_ backyard, but it's not."

"Well, I woke up, looked out the window and saw you. I thought you would like some company."

"Good excuse." I smirked, extending my arms waiting for my hug.

He bent down and wrapped his arms around me. God, I loved his warmth.

My arms lingered around his body for an extra second or two, but he didn't notice. Either that or he didn't mind.

"So what are you doing out here?" He question, taking a seat on the wet grass beside me.

"I have a lot on my mind and I couldn't sleep, so I came out here hoping you would notice and come down to see me!" I grinned.

"Ah, well mission accomplished then." he played along.

We sat there for another hour, until we decided to get back to our houses. I walked him to the backyard door, where he gave me another hug.

I closed the door and leaned on it. Around a minute had passed but I still stood there, still feeling his presence.

"Oh, God, Sasuke. You don't what you do to me or know how much I love you." I decided to randomly speak.

"Yeah, the feelings mutual." I jumped back as the voice drifted through the door.

What? I thought he was already gone!

He opened the door and gave me another hug. This time he kissed my cheek.

"Good night, I'll see you tomorrow." he smiled and left, closing the door behind him.

"Good night." I whispered, knowing that I would now be able to sleep.


End file.
